Kryptonite
by nek0manc3r
Summary: The Human Kite believes he's the first super hero to not have any weaknesses. Tool Shed changes his mind. One-shot, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Style (Stan/Kyle), Light bondage, Dubcon, Lemon, M, Trigger Warning: Underage


**hi guys,** **so i been playing the hell out of the fractured but whole and am enjoying it immensely, despite the typical af stan and kyle being on opposite sides,, agAIN**

 **idk why this is happening so much lately, but you know what they say, when life gives you lemons.. you write a lemon**

 **btw, TRIGGER warning for underage. i actually honestly don't have an age in mind for this story. i usually write them as teenagers. but i can't see them playing this game as teens so idk. you can imagine them as teens if you want. if you can't, and are triggered by underage, this is your warning.**

 **also, if you are one of my lovely followers reading this, this story is not on the same timeline as my other south park stories, just an idea i have bc i want to write some more one-shots for the fractured but whole!**

 **anyways, please enjoy~**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski was a good kid. He had a lot of friends, and got straight A's in school. There weren't many things in his path that he couldn't handle.

Until now.

"Kahl, you have to finish filling out your character sheet."

"I know, I know," said redhead mumbled, pencil in hand and remaining stationary over the paper.

"Tick tock, Human Kite! This isn't fucking finals!" Cartman continued pestering him, losing patience.

"Just give me a minute, okay? I need to think." Kyle replied as he looked back down to the paper. He had everything figured out; his power, name, backstory, there was just one thing he couldn't answer.

His kryptonite.

"It shouldn't be that hard, Kahl."

"Ugh, look, is this even necessary?" Kyle asked, turning in his chair. "I don't think I really need a kryptonite."

"You have to have a kryptonite, Kahl. Can't be a super hero without one."

"Well there's a first time for everything," the redhead said.

"Look, I'm the leader and I say you need to have a kryptonite! So fucking pick one already."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle turned back to his paper. He was beginning to question his choice of loyalty. It had been tempting to side with Stan and move to Freedom Pals, but he hadn't really been the one having the issues.

"Come on, Kahl. Just pick something. Girls. Fire. Anything. Nazis! Come on."

The Jewish boy glared daggers at the raccoon-ish hero but said nothing as he thought. Although it was just a game, Kyle refused to be unsystematic. He put thought into things that concerned his identity, even for make-believe.

He scoffed at Cartman's suggestion. 'Girls.' Little did the fatass know, Kyle already had someone he loved and it was no female. He supposed it was for the best that Cartman remained oblivious to this.

Finally, Kyle wrote something down on the blank line and handed the paper to Cartman.

"Took you long enough," he complained and his eyes scrutinized the sheet.

 _Kryptonite: Undiscovered._

"You're seriously?" He asked.

All Kyle could do was give an innocent shrug and a half-smile. "We discover all kinds of things about ourselves on the journey of ourー"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. If I wanted one of your speeches we wouldn't be playing super heroes." Cartman scoffed and tossed the sheet on his computer desk. "Whatever, I'm tired of waiting. Let's just go."

Kyle stood from the table and followed Cartman outside. He was also a bit tired of waiting.

* * *

Things had been going well for them. They'd been victorious over their first encounter with the Freedom Pals. Kyle was thankful Stan had been absent at the timeー he wasn't sure how well he'd preform had he been there.

So far, he had proved to have no weaknesses. Every threat they faced he defeated with flying colors. His cousin had been an annoyance, sure, but he wouldn't go so far as to call him a kryptonite. Although lacking in a kryptonite wasn't necessarily bad, Kyle couldn't help but feel a bit incomplete without it.

Or perhaps he really _would_ turn out to be the first hero without one.

Cartman had sent him off alone on a task to find Scrambles. Kyle knew where many of the cats were being held, however he also was aware of the ones running the streets that belonged to Al. He didn't really mindー he was feeling a bit invincible.

After passing the alleyway that cut to the questionable north side of town, he heard a pained moan coming from the shadows.

The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned around, overlooking the entrance to the alleyway. It sounded like someone was hurtーbut of course being skeptical was only natural, so he took precaution as he slowly approached and turned the corner to face the space in full.

"Hello?" He asked, pushing the metal gate aside for a better look. "Is someone there?"

When the only response he earned was the sound of the wind blowing, he put his fists up in a protective stance.

"If its one of you sixth graders, or Chaos' goons or Raisin's girls or something, I'm warning you! You don't know who you're dealing with!" He called confidently, sure he was about to be ambushed by a gang of protagonists. "I'll seriously mess you up!"

"I may have to take you up on that offer," a low, but recognizable voice sounded from above. Kyle's eyes quickly diverted in that direction, and he only caught a glimpse of what looked to be his lover before darkness engulfed him. On instinct, he reacted by flinching and hissed under his tongue at the bit of pain he felt from something scratching his cheek.

He realized a bag had been put over his head and his hands were now being forced behind him. He tried to fight back, but this proved to be a difficult task as he couldn't see. It didn't take long for him to become overpowered and he felt himself being carried away over someone's shoulder, hands tied behind his back. He kicked his legsーnot too hard, based on the level of uncertainty he felt as to who had taken him, but didn't go without a struggle. A stream of curses and threats escaped his mouth as he was carried, but they were only ignored. He could hear voices talking as they traveled. They were a bit blocked out by the bag, but he could still make out the words.

"Hey, be careful, dude."

"Sorry, he's seriously feisty."

"Well, duh. Wouldn't you be?"

" _I_ wouldn't get myself into this situation." Kyle heard the voice say before he was playfully slapped on the thigh, making him jerk and let out a curse. That had to be Kenny carrying him. Kyle wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this.

"Okay, knock it off. Just set him down... carefully."

"Can't I stay?"

"No."

"Ya'll are no fun."

Kyle was surprised to find himself gently placed down in a chair. He hadn't even noticed when they'd moved from outdoors to inside somewhere. He heard the footsteps of boots taking their leave and the deep voice call out, "let me know if you need anything else. Especially if it involves help with the interrogation."

"Yeah, no thanks." The other remaining voice said, and the door was shut.

Kyle took that opportunity to speak. "Show yourself!"

Promptly, the bag was removed. This also caused his silver hood from his costume to fall back, freeing his curly red hair. Kyle had a guess that one of the voices belonged to Stan, and this was confirmed as the material fell away and he laid eyes on his smiling boyfriend. "Hey."

Looking around the room, Kyle didn't recognize it. It appeared to be a guest bed room, probably in Token's house, since that's where the base was. After taking in the scenery, he turned his eyes back to Stan and pouted his lip. "Staー I mean, _Tool Shed_. I demand you release me at once." He said, playing along.

"Well, I might be able to help you with that," the black-haired male replied, looking off to the side. "In exchange for some information."

Kyle tilted his head with an amused look. "What kind of information?"

Blue eyes fell on him and Kyle shivered. These circumstances weren't entirely vexed.

"Doctor Timothy wants to know the new passcode to the Coon lair. We know Coon changed it."

Kyle sat back in the chair to appear unfazed. "Hmm.. I don't know, Tool Shed. Are the Freedom Pals really kidnapping heroes now? Have we sunk this low?"

Crossing his arms and smirking slightly, Stan leaned against a wall. "Well, desperate times. Don't tell me Coon doesn't have some dubious actions on his record."

"Touché," Kyle said. Who knows what Cartman did when there were no witnesses around to tell the tale. "But that doesn't make me want to come over there and wipe that smirk off your face any less." he added, giving a cocky smile right back at his lover. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't fun. He and Stan might have been in a disagreement over something, but it wasn't like they were fighting. The lack of hostility in this scenario was relieving and Kyle couldn't bring himself to be angry.

Chuckling, Stan moved from his previous stance and began walking over to Kyle. The kite-hero found his heartbeat picking up in pace and he scooted himself back as far as he could in the chair, albeit it didn't do much good as Tool Shed was now looming over him dominantly, a hand resting on one of the ears of the chair, making Kyle feel more enclosed.

"I mean, you can try," Stan said, still smiling with his eyes half-lidded as he hovered over him. "Doubt you'll get very far, though."

Kyle's face grew pale. It was getting excruciating hard to stay in character when the environment was beginning to rub him the wrong way. Or maybe, as he was about to find out, everything was going according to his boyfriend's plan as he squirmed in the chair. "W-Well I don't have any information for you, Tool Shed, so you might as well let me go."

Not saying anything in response, Stan removed his hand from the chair and leaned down. Kyle blushed and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut in resistance. Part of him just wanted to surrender, but what kind of hero would he be to give in so easily?

He felt Stan's fingers softly grip his chin and turn his head back to face him. He opened his eyes to meet Stan's gaze, prompting a blush to spread on his cheeks. Stan however, had a quite serious look on his face and Kyle became curious.

"Stan... wha-" he started, but held his tongue when Stan's thumb gently brushed against the scratch on his cheek.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm fine, it's nothing. I think I just caught someone's fingernail when I got jumped."

"Hmm," Stan murmured. "I told Kenny to be careful."

So it _was_ Kenny who bagged and carried him. Typical, Kenny wouldn't pass up that opportunity. Kyle couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. Stan _would_ be concerned about the tiniest, most harmless little nick on his cheek. "He was pretty thorough."

The tool hero placed a gently kiss on the spot of Kyle's cheek where it was scratched. "Sorry."

Smiling wider, Kyle answered. "I don't know, I think you owe me. Want to cut me loose?" He tugged on the rope on his wrists for emphasis.

Pulling back, Stan returned the smile. "Do _you_ want me to?"

Kyle opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. This caused Stan to chuckle and grip the arms of the chair, coming eye-level with his redheaded boyfriend. "Didn't think so." He said, and without giving Kyle time to retort, leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot on Kyle's face just below his ear, where his neck met his jaw, always earning a squeak from him.

Suddenly Kyle didn't feel so indifferent to the erection he'd been feeling since the bag had been removed. If Stan's plan was to gain information by wrecking him with arousal, well... he would probably succeed, and Kyle wouldn't waste time denying it. He was relatively easy, especially since they were on opposite sides of this 'war' and he'd gone a displeasing amount of time without seeing Stan.

The ebony-haired boy continued trailing kisses along Kyle's jaw, moving down to his neck and adding a bit more force to them. Kyle jumped when he felt one of his hands slither up his shirt and snake over his chest.

"S-Stan... no fair." He complained, but found himself tilting his head back to give Stan easier access to his neck. "Don't tease me."

Stan smiled in return as he paused his kisses. "You know how to make it stop."

Kyle let out his first moan as one of Stan's thumbs brushed over his nipple. He didn't want it to stop, he wanted more. Stan would probably drive him mad with teasing to get the code from him. The Kite tried his best to resist, but was quickly failing. Nevertheless, he peeked an eye open and bit his lip defiantly as to stay in character. "Never."

"Suit yourself," Stan replied, and Kyle couldn't help but wonder if he'd dug his own grave when he felt Stan's mouth on his neck again, and his hand move down to the tent in his tight pants.

"Nnh, fuck," Kyle cursed, moaning quietly in pleasure as one of Stan's hands massaged his hard arousal through his pants. Stan's actions were excruciatingly gentle and Kyle wanted him to just _take_ him already. But he wouldn't.

He could use his safeword, which was _shalom_. Stan had urged him to come up with a safeword in the past. Kyle refused, as he knew he would literally never need it, but Stan insisted. And now here he was, considering using it to his advantage, despite not being entirely opposed to the situation. But no, he would not use the safeword. He really did want to play along, even if he knew he wouldn't last long. Besides, Stan might become increasingly over-paranoid if he did end up using it, and Kyle would never hear the end of it.

He was torn from his thoughts as he felt his shirt being gently pushed him his chest, revealing his pecs. Stan kept one hand flat on his collar bone, keeping his shirt pried up so he could mouth his chest. Kyle found his head hanging back and letting out moans as he slightly bucked his hips into Stan's hand for more friction, but learned that whenever he did so, Stan would stop moving his hand. The redhead growled a bit challengingly, but any defiance quickly subsided when he felt Stan take one of his nipples into his mouth and suck lightly. He gasped, blushing to his ears and moving his head back forward, his chin resting on his chest. "Ahh, Stan..."

Seeing Kyle's face so close to his, Stan took that opportunity to peck his lips briefly with a fond smile. Kyle was having none of that, and thrust his head forward to smash their lips together and get a longer, deeper kiss. Stan let out a surprised sound, muffled by the kiss but did not retract. Instead, he deepened it by pressing his tongue into Kyle's mouth and exploring it, closing his eyes. Kyle moaned and smiled into it at the small victory. Even though he was tied up, he still had a bit of a hold on Stan.

Eventually, Stan did pull back and pressed their foreheads together as they each caught their breath. He opened his eyes a sliver, and smiled softly at Kyle. "Don't think you've won because of that."

"Oh, I think I won a little."

"Maybe a little." Stan laughed before he continued his ministrations with his hand, causing Kyle to jump and bend his legs. "But I'm still winning a lot."

Kyle couldn't argue with that, as the pleasurable sensations pooled in his stomach and sent sparks through his body. He cried out in ecstasy as Stan's thumb deliberately rubbed circles against the tip of his cock, causing precum to pool and leave a spot on his clothing.

"A-Ahh," he moaned, his toes curling as he felt the pleasure build when Stan returned to giving attention to his sensitive nipples, running the flat of his tongue over them and giving them small sucks. Combined with the attention he gave his erection, Kyle released a gasp as he felt himself getting close to the edge. Stan must have sensed this, because suddenly he stopped what he was doing and removed all his hands and mouth. Groaning in frustration, Kyle glared at his boyfriend. "Asshole," he muttered, causing Stan to laugh once more before putting a hand on the back of his red hair and kissing his forehead.

The redhead was panting in the chair, closing his eyes and clenching his fists behind him. He was sitting here suffering, and for what? To protect _Cartman's_ fortune? To hell with that, Stan hadn't even done much yet, but Kyle was easily jump-started by simple teasing.

When enough time had passed, Stan started up again, this time sliding his hand down inside Kyle's pants to make skin contact. Kyle flinched and bent one of his legs, bringing his knee to his chest in an attempt to curl up and block him, but to no avail. Stan could still easily do what he wanted and he rubbed at Kyle's erection for a few moments before slightly tugging down his tights to set it free and give the tip a kiss.

"S-Stan!" Kyle's blush returned to his face and he couldn't watch; he looked away as to hide his face. Despite this, his legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around Stan to keep him close; not that he intended on going anywhere. This made Stan smile and take Kyle's arousal into his mouth, sucking him off in zest and swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Fuck!" Kyle cursed, hands naturally attempting to tug the ropes and break free of them. His erection only hardened every time he was reminded that he was trapped and at Stan's mercy. They'd been dating long enough for Stan to know exactly how to take care of things and managed to work in a way that kept Kyle perfectly on edge. He did enough to spark something in him but not enough to satisfy and that drove him crazy. That combined with the amount of time he'd been forced to spend away from his boyfriend became his cracking point, and he opened his eyes just a sliver to look pleadingly at him.

"A-Alright, alright I'll- ahh!- I'll give you the new code!" He cried out, defeated. Stan's eyes looked up at him, but otherwise he made no changes in his actions while he waited for Kyle to continue.

"I-It's... _Get Scrambles fast!_ " Kyle gave up the information, not really regretting it as Stan smiled and continued sucking him vigorously, finally bringing him over the edge and Kyle moaned ecstatically as he came into Stan's mouth, bucking his hips with desire and shivering as Stan swallowed it all, to the last drop before pulling off. He gave Kyle a moment to recover, before fixing all his clothes and standing up to tower over him again and stroke his fingers through his red hair.

"Thanks, Human Kite." He said, smiling triumphantly.

Kyle pouted by puffing his cheeks. "Will you let me out now?"

Suppressing a laugh, Stan replied. "Just pull the extra string hanging from the right side."

Kyle seemed confused, but did what he said and groaned when the rope fell away and his hands were easily freed. "You Freedom Pals play dirty."

"You enjoyed it."

"Still, totally unfair. I didn't stand a chance."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I am your kryptonite, after all." Stan said cockily, stroking Kyle's cheek with his fingers.

Kyle purred and leaned into the affectionate touch. Damn it all to hell, he was right. The Human Kite _did_ have a damn kryptonite, and hell if it wasn't Stan-fucking-Marsh.

"About that," the redhead replied before leaping from the chair and pouncing Stan, knocking them both back onto the bed, Kyle now straddling Stan while the other male laid on his back, looking up at him in shock. "I'm your kryptonite, too." He said, leaning down to forcefully kiss Stan again.

The sudden loss of control was evident in Stan's facial expression, but he didn't resist as Kyle kissed him. The redhead became dominant in the kiss, fired up by Stan's actions, and Stan figured he deserved a bit of revenge and didn't put up a fight. Kyle's tongue pinned Stan's and massaged it, causing them both to moan into the kiss. When he pulled back for air, they both panted lightly and Stan looked up at him, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Guess you're right," Stan answered. Kyle smiled and laid down, hugging Stan close and laying his head on his chest like a pillow. Stan returned the affection and wrapped his arms around Kyle's back, rubbing it soothingly and kissing the top of his head.

They laid peacefully for a moment before Stan turned his head to see the door cracked open and a certain perverted blonde peeking at them through the slot.

"Get the hell out of here, Kenny," Stan said impassively, and said male bolted back down the hallway. Kyle laughed quietly, feeling quite tired, closing his eyes and nuzzling his cheek against Stan's strong chest.

"I should go back." The redhead said.

Stan pet his hair. "Sure." He replied, disapproval in his voice. He didn't like that Kyle was siding with Cartman on this matter, but he didn't want to make things worse by trying to stop him.

Kyle sensed his boyfriend's crossness and kissed his nose. "Don't worry. I'll come visit you, Tool Shed." He said before standing up and stretching. Stan laid on his side, propping his head up with his hand and watched Kyle leave.

Kyle stopped at the doorway, and looked back with a menacing look. "And you better watch your back. It's like you said... Coon and Friends may do something shady too." He promised and left with that, causing Stan to shiver.

* * *

Kyle made his way back to the base and was greeted by an angry Cartman.

"Where the hell have you been? I been trying to get a hold of you for an hour." He griped, smashing his keyboard at his desk with some kind of dilemma. "I think the Freedom Pals are trying to get the code to my base!"

"Oh? That's terrible," Kyle responded dismissively as he walked down the stairs.

"Those fuckers won't succeed! Over my furry dead body!"

Kyle ignored his outrage and simply walked to the desk, taking his character sheet and erasing his previous words. Cartman raised a brow.

"What are you doing? You find your kryptonite?"

"Yep," Kyle responded before writing the updated information and taking his leave once more to return to his previous mission.

Coon peered down at the paper before letting out a scoff, returning to working on his computer. "Knew those two were fucking gay."

 _Kryptonite: Tool Shed_

* * *

 **lol i remember when i thought like 1500 words was a lot, and now this is like over 3000 and it still seems too short**

 **well i am not at all an expert at writing style smut for some reason so i apologize and i hope it was somewhat enjoyable anyway**

 **now i'm off to play the game even more lmao**

 **thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are love!**

 **gomi**


End file.
